


Guttered (the Flickering Flames remix) {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Arthur, worried about Merlin, finds him sitting alone in near darkness.





	Guttered (the Flickering Flames remix) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flickering Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409945) by [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK). 



> The Oxford Pocket English Dictionary defines the verb "gutter" thusly:
> 
> 1\. (of a candle or flame) flicker and burn unsteadily.  
> "the candles had almost guttered out"
> 
> 2\. (archaic) channel or furrow with something such as streams or tears.  
> "my cheeks are guttered with tears"

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/guttered-remix-2019-triptych-anon.jpg)

Also on:  
(Coming soon, after reveals!)  
[DW](LINK) | [Tumblr](LINK) | [Pillowfort](LINK) | [DA](LINK)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an honest to goodness omnivore's dilemma, trying to figure out which of EmrysMK's many many pieces I should remix. I finally settled on this one because the clarity of the setting and scene immediately lent itself to being rendered in art. The fic is from Merlin's perspective, but I turned the camera around and have chosen to show what Arthur saw as he peeked into the room and then walked toward Merlin. And THEN I found that a single still piece couldn't capture the movement I was looking for. I ended up with not only a 3 panel "comic", but also a gif, both in an attempt to capture Merlin guttering the candles with his magic as Arthur approaches him. I hope you enjoy what I came up with!
> 
> Many thanks are due, as ever to my kick-ass beta! I learn something new from her with every piece; this time it was how to arrange comic panels for better storytelling :D <3


End file.
